


Some things change, others don't

by YaoiMastah



Category: Explorers (1985), Frozen (2013), Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Incest, KiGo, Lost Love, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiMastah/pseuds/YaoiMastah
Summary: It's been two years after the Lorwardian invasion, and Kim Possible is back in her hometown Middleton to work on an college assignment. Some things have changed, but not the person she bumps into at the coffeeshop.





	1. Familiar face

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic has been written in the back of my mind over the past three years. I thought it was about time to write it all down.

Kim shuffled in the line in front of the coffeeshop for her daily dose of cafeine. It's been a week since she's back in Middleton, and somehow things seem changed in the two years she was gone, going to college on the other end of the country. The weather was gloomy, well, that hasn't changed. There seemed to be more people, but none which she remembers from highschool. The buildings also seem to be smaller, but perhaps she've taken a growth spurt in the last two years. _Not sure in which direction, though_ she thought as she looked down.  
The line slowly moved forward, and Kim looked up from her phone to see that there were only two people in front of her. She noticed the tall woman in front of her. Wearing a light green jacket and black with green yoga pants. Her long, black hair tied in a large french braid. _She looks familiar_ she pondered _I've seen that figure somewhere. Someone from highschool? Nahh, she looks older, not that much older though._. Her eyes subconsciously moved down towards the form fitting yoga pants. _But where did I saw her? I can't put my hands on it... Not that I want to put my hands on her ass. Well, her very shapely ass, not that I would mind though._  
"Pumpkin?" Kim heard a familiar voice. She looked up and saw a very familiar pale green face looking at her with a concerned look in her eyes.  
"Shego!" Kim shouted, and immediately jumped to a fighting stance.  
Shego raised an eyebrow "Yes, it's me. Long time no see. What's up with the stance?" Shego asked.  
Kim narrowed her eyes "Did you came here for a fight?" she hissed.  
Shego looked at her hands, each holding a cup of coffee "How am I going to fight, holding these?" she laughed as she rolled her eyes.  
Kim deflated and lowered her stance. "What are you here for, then?" she asked, while keeping an eye on Shego's movements.  
"You might not believe it, but I came here for coffee.." Shego said, and then stuck her arm out, offering the cup in her right hand to Kim "..and so did you. Strong roast Columbian with half-and-half, right?".  
Kim blinked, and reluctantly accepted the cup "H-how do you know?" she asked.  
Shego gestured towards a table and proceeded to sit down "I saw you a couple of times this week.. I was behind you in line, yesterday. And the day before I was sitting at this table." she said before taking a sip from her coffee "And you didn't notice me, because you were staring on your phone. And I didn't knew for sure it was you, because you've changed a bit.." she made it a point by staring at Kim's stomach for a while.  
Kim glared at Shego but quickly sat down at the table "Yeah well, I still work out yanno..".  
Shego smirked "We could see about that, in the gym..." she said with a wink.  
A blush crept on Kim's cheeks, and Shego noticed as well. And suddenly realising that that might've been sounded a bit too flirty a light blush appeared on Shego too.  
The two of them sat in silence, drinking their coffee, savoring this awkward moment before speaking up, both at the same time "So how're--"  
They both stopped. Kim nodded to Shego "You first" she said.  
"Of course I'm first" Shego said with a grin "..so, how're you? What have you been up to, lately?"  
Kim rolled her eyes, but answered nonetheless "I've been busy studying in Boston these past couple of years. I'm currently back to work on a college assignment.. I see some things have changed. New coffee joints, you wearing something else than a catsuit, although you still look the same."  
Shego smirked but then looked around. "Your boyfriend, what's his name again.. Ron? Isn't he with you?" she asked.  
Kim sighed and stared at her cup. "No, we kinna broke up shortly after graduation."  
Shego narrowed her eyes and whispered "He didn't hurt you, did he? I'll beat his ass if he did.."  
Kim smiled and shook her head. "Oh no, we kinna figured out that we worked best as best friends. Also, he had a thing going for Yori for a while.."  
Shego looked up from her cup "Yori, the Japanese ninja chick, right?"  
"Yeah" Kim said, but then speaking more softly "..and I realised I'm kinna not into boys".  
Shego perked her ears "What was that last bit? I couldn't hear that?" _I totally heard that, though._  
Kim grumbled "I said thank you for listening to me and standing up for me if Ron would've done something, although I can stand up for myself quite fine, as you remember.."  
Shego smirked "As if.."  
Kim relaxed a bit. _I'm kinna glad I bumped into Shego. I've never really got to talk to her like this. And I kinda missed her too._ she thought, but she vowed to never tell her that as not to feed Shego's enormous ego. "So, how're you? You still with Drakken?" Kim asked.  
Shego laughed "Oh no.. after the pardon, Dr. D got a job researching at an university, and his lair was sprawling with interns and post-grad students, so I kinda snuck out. I started my own security company, advising on security measures."  
Kim smiled at the thought that Shego was at least no longer evil, although her personality could use some work. "But I mean, weren't you guys dating?"  
Shego nearly spit her coffee out. She laughed loudly "Oh no, Cupcake. We did try, but he doesn't like women, or men, or anything as he's too much in love with his work. And last time I checked, I was still very much gay." she said with a broad grin.  
Kim perked up "Oh.. I didn't knew. I never saw you dating anyone, actually".  
Shego stared at her empty cup for a bit "Long story. Didn't have time anyway, because I needed to occasionally give a certain Princess a good beating" she said as she winked with a grin.  
Kim grumbled "As if!" before crossing her arms, but as she crossed her arms, her eye fell on her watch "Oh shit! Fuck! Look at the time! I'm supposed to have a conference call in like five minutes!"  
Shego widened her eyes in shock and held her hands up "Woah Princess, what happened to the goody-two-shoes language?"  
Kim glared at her, while she grabbed her coat "I left that in highschool, when I hadn't heard of university deadlines before" and she stuck her tongue out.  
Kim turned around, ready to bolt for the exit, but halted and looked at Shego "See you, tomorrow, I guess?"  
Shego was also grabbing her belongings as she was also on the way out, as it seemed this short encounter reached it's end. "If you're on time, that is" she said with a smile.  
Kim felt something in her stomach as she saw Shego smile. At her. For the first time. Ever.  
"Okay, see you then!" Kim yelled as she ran out of the door.

Kim ran to the nearest bus stop "Oh please, be on time, I'll have to walk from the stop to my house as well". She looked on the bus table. Then to the street. The street was jammed with cars. A major traffic jam just seemed to have appeared in the sparce time it took her to get a coffee, meet Shego, did some catching up, felt old feelings rise from the place where she had hidden them. She sighed and sat down at the bench at the stop. _Damnit, I'm going to be late._ Her mind wandered back at the chat with Shego. It felt good. Well, not good-good. But at least they could be seen together without the fighting. _Not that she isn't a snide with an ego the size of the greater Kanto area, but she tried very hard not to appear that way, this time._ She looked left, to the line of cars, and somewhere even further away she saw the bus. She leaned back, expecting it'd be another twenty minutes before the bus would slowly reach the stop. _I didn't even get a way to contact her._ she shook her head at the thought _What am I thinking? She's not even a friend, let alone dating material.. I'll just make sure I'm at the coffeeshop in time, tomorrow. Or not._

Suddenly, the window of one of the cars waiting in front of her rolled down. "Hey princess! Get in!" Shego hollered. Kim looked up in surprise, to see Shego sitting in the car. She hesitated a little but walked over to the black and green sedan that appeared to be Shego's car.  
"Why?" Kim asked as she crossed her arms.  
Shego rolled her eyes and looked in the rear mirror to see the bus sitting, some twenty cars back. "Well, this'll be quicker than waiting for that bus."  
Kim looked at Shego and narrowed her eyes. "Good point" she said as she opened the passenger door and stepped inside.  
Kim fastened her seatbelt and immediately noticed this wasn't any ordinary car. She looked around as the car slowly but quietly rolled forward. "Wow, a Tesla isn't it? I didn't know you cared for the environment so much" she said with a sarcastic tone.  
Shego grinned "I don't. What I do care about is that it's blazing fast and the fact that you can quietly sneak up."  
Kim rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. _Some things just don't change._  
The two women remained silent while the car slowly rolled forward. Just a couple of blocks later, the traffic jam suddenly disappeared. Shego put the pedal to the metal and her car launched itself forward, hurling itself past the legal speed limit. Kim was too busy to hold onto her seat to say something about it. The scenery quickly changed from urban to suburban and after a couple of minutes the car halted in front of Kim's house. "We're here, end of the line, Cupcake" Shego said with a smug smile.  
Kim exhaled, glad she survived the asphalt-rollercoaster and reached for the doorhandle. But then halted. She turned towards Shego and narrowed her eyes. "How do you know I live here?"  
Shego glanced to the side for a second, before answering "S-Shouldn't I know where my nemesis rests?".  
Kim crossed her arms and glared at the woman "But why haven't you attacked me at home then?".  
Shego snorted "Kimmie, I do have moral standards, you know."  
Kim relaxed a bit, clearly satisfied with that answer, although a nagging thought remained. _Do I want to know whether or not she ever spied on me?_  
Kim stepped out of the car and turned around "Thanks for the ride, I guess".  
Shego smirked "No problem, Pumpkin".  
Kim walked to the front door of her house and turned around to see Shego take off. To her surprise, Shego merely turned the car around and rolled under the carport of the cozy light blue house across the street. Kim's mouth fell open as she saw Shego get out of her car. Walk to the front door. Fumble for her keys. And open the door.  
Kim dashed across the street, towards Shego. "You live here?!" Kim yelled in surprise.  
Shego smirked "Yes, Kimmie. I live here."  
"But.. But why?" Kim stammered.  
"Well, after the third time you guys blew up the lair, I figured I needed a place of my own. That way, my stuff won't be damaged and I'm guaranteed to sleep in a non-smoldering bed every night."  
Kim raised her hands in the air "But why live across the street, why not on the other end of Middleton?!"  
Shego sighed "Because if you would ever blow up my house, you would damage your own too. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got work to do. And I recall you having an appointment for a conference call. See you tomorrow, Pumpkin." she said before stepping inside her house and closing the door.  
Kim was too flabbergasted to say anything, and stood there, processing the knowledge of her arch-nemesis living across the street, for years.


	2. Stumbling down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim spots green flashes over at Shego's house. Against better judgement, she decides to check up on that.

Kim lied down on her bed and looked around. Her room hadn't changed much since she left Middleton. Her mom kept it cleaned and in it's original state. The only things that were added are a mini fridge, which Kim claimed to be for 'research purposes', her laptop and her duffel bag filled with clothes she brought from Boston. The cuddlebuddies were all neatly arranged on a shelf, and next to it is Kim's trusty Kimmunicator, tied to a charging adapter.

She discovered it in a corner of her desk after searching for it, after the conference call this morning. Of course, she could simply contact Wade on her phone, but somehow, she felt that her kimmunicator would be needed. A sense of nostalgia engulfed her, thinking back of all the adventures the kimmunicator brought her, including the fights with Shego. _I never felt that way for her, back then. When did I start missing her?_ she thought as she got up and walked to the fridge. She fished a large bottle of _Lonely Gals Margarita Mix (for one)_ from the back of the fridge and poured herself a large glass of it. She took a swig before grabbing the kimmunicator. She pushed the dial button, and a couple of seconds later, Wade appeared on the screen. It's been a couple of years, and Wade appeared to have experienced a growth spurt, also his hair was longer and hair was also growing on his chin.

"Hey Kim, what's up?" his voice, substantially lower than before, sounded.  
"Ey Wade, long time no see.." Kim said before taking another swig.  
"Indeed, normally you'd call on your phone, so when I saw the kimmunicator came online, I thought it'd either be a fluke, or something was wrong." Wade said as he typed on one of the keyboards in his room.  
"Yeah.. Well, not exactly an emergency, but do you perhaps have a satellite view of my house?"  
Wade shook his head "No, I respect your privacy, so I don't have any visual observation on or near your house."  
"Oh.." Kim deflated.  
"Is there something out of place?"  
"I'm not sure.. Can you find anything on the house across the street?"  
"Sure" Wade said as he started typing furiously on his computers. His eyes widened as he stared at what came up on the screens. "Ah, you figured out Shego lives across the street?"  
Kim lit up "Yeah, what did you find?"  
"Well, the house was bought five years ago by one Sheyla Al-Gosh. So she bought it under her real name..."  
Kim's eyes widened in shock "Wait, her real name is Sheyla?"  
Wade arched an eyebrow "You didn't know?"  
Kim shook her head "No I didn't.. But how do you know?"  
"I met her just over a year ago at a congress on computer security. We were both speakers, so I met her in the VIP lounge. She didn't recognize me, though." Wade stated a bit matter-of-factly.  
Kim slumped down on her bed. Not only did she not know Shego was living just across the street, but she also never knew her real name.  
Wade continued "..the house is quite nice, according to the drawings, it has a classic colonial style." he typed on the keyboard and peered at his screen "There seems to be two modifications to it. One is an overhang to the side, I guess for a carport or a garage. The other is an overhang on the backside, maybe to cover the veranda, but half of the veranda is not covered."  
Kim perked up "Could she be hiding something there?"  
Wade shook his head "Naw, too small to hide anything substantial. Shall I keep an eye on the house anyway?"  
Kim smiled "Please and thank you." but then pondered for a couple of seconds "..but only for a few days." she added.

_.~*=+=*=+=*=+=*~._

Kim tried to work on her research paper on her laptop, but she kept peering over her shoulder, looking out the window to Shego's house. She couldn't help but wondering whether Shego often looked out of the window to Kim's room. It was already far into the evening, and she could see a dim light on the ground floor of the house. _Perhaps, she's in the kitchen. Cooking or something._ She looked at the empty plate on her desk. She told her mother that she needed to work on her paper, so her mother brought dinner to her room. In reality, she couldn't concentrate on work at all. Her mind wandered constantly. Back to her dorm in Boston where she is reminded of her failed relationship. Back to Shego, a strange sense of peace knowing she is close by, but also a sensation in her stomach, the same she once fell for her ex-girlfriend in Boston. Kim now knew what that sensation was: falling in love.  
She stared out of the window, not sure what she was hoping to see, but looking at Shego's house somehow relaxed her. Suddenly, she saw dim green flashes coming from behind Shego's house. She jumped up and ran to the window. _Am I seeing that right? Is she using her powers?_ As she stared and saw another dim green flash coming from Shego's backyard.  
Kim grabbed her kimmunicator "Wade? Are you seeing this too?".  
Wade appeared on the screen and he nodded "Yup, those flashes seem to originate from under the overhang in the backyard.".  
"Can you see what it is?" Kim asked as she walked to her duffel bag and put it on the bed.  
"No, unfortunately not. Satellites can only look from above, not to the side"  
Kim dug through her duffle bag and fished a pair of cargo pants out. "I'm going in.." Kim said.  
"Are you sure? Your face is red, are you alright?" Wade asked with a frown on his face.  
Kim halted, she wondered whether the flush on her face was due to the Margarita or because of the anticipation of seeing and perhaps fighting Shego again. "I'm alright, really"  
"Alright" Wade smirked "Do you need a ride?"  
The both of them laughed loudly.

_.~*=+=*=+=*=+=*~._

Shego relaxed. After a gruesome day of working in her home office, she deserved a soak in the hot tub in her backyard. It was one of the first things she changed on her house, building an overhang, and install a large tub that she sunk in the veranda to give it a more Japanese spa look. She did the installing herself since she didn't need a heating system. _I mean, why bother with a heater if you've got plasma powers that heats the water quickly._ She'd taken to soaking in the bath after each day working with Drakken, or every fight with Kim, even though she would start with cold water to heal her bruises and then slowly heat the water. After quitting to work with Drakken and starting on her own, she finally thought she would use the bath only for leisurely purposes. _Although I never got around to invite a chick in this bath. Or invite a chick at all._ But it seemed quite often, bonafide work was stressful as well, and so, several days a week she would take a relaxing soak in her bath.

The water cooled down a bit due to the weather. She lowered one of her hands in the water and ignited her plasma. Swiftly, the temperature rose. "Ahhh" Shego exhaled "this is bliss."  
Suddenly, she heard some rustling in the bushes at the other end of her backyard, followed by loud cracking and a tudd. "Ouch!" she heard a familiar female voice shout.  
Shego quickly jumped to her feet and ignited both her hands. "Who's there?!"  
Kim appeared out of the bushes, limping slightly, rubbing her stomach. "Alright, the gig is up She--" she stopped in her tracks. Not only was Shego standing under the overhang, both hands ignited, but she was stark naked as well. Kim stared at Shego's breasts which had a green shine to them, thanks to the plasma. Her eyes moved down, to Shego's honed abs, and down to her smoothly shaven-- Kim shook her head. "W-What are you doing?"  
Shego extinguished her plasma, but remained in a fighting stance. "I'd ask you. What are you doing here? Trespassing my garden. Being a voyeur, huh, Pumpkin?"  
Kim slowly walked towards the veranda. "No, I just saw some green flashing from my room, and I thought you were doing something evil. Sorry."  
Shego relaxed and lowered herself into the bath again. "You should be. Your entrance was a sorry sight, when was the last time you've been working out?" before Kim could answer, Shego smirked and fired another question "Your face is flushed, are you drunk, Kimmie?".  
Kim walked up to the veranda "No! ..I mean, I've had a couple of glasses." she could never tell her she was blushing of the sight she just witnessed. "But what are you doing, Shego?"  
Shego turned around and faced Kim "I'm taking a bath, what does it look like?"  
Kim slumped down on the veranda "Oh.. Of course."  
"It's really relaxing. You should try it too, sometimes. Better than drowning the stress of your day in alcohol. I would've drunk myself to death when I was working with Drakken if I didn't had my bath."  
Kim looked at the bath "Yeah, I kinna should. Sometime."  
Shego frowned and tapped with her fingers on the edge of the bath. "It was a hint Princess. Either get in, or get out."  
Kim was startled by the possible suggestion of Shego "B-But I didn't brought a swimsuit".  
Shego laughed loudly "You take a bath in your swimsuit? Do you see me wearing one?".  
Kim shook her head "No, I mean.. nevermind".  
Shego arched an eyebrow and tapped her fingers on the edge of the bath even more impatiently "I'm running out of patience, Princess. This is supposed to relax me. In or out?"  
Kim raised to her feet. The thing she wanted to do the most was turn around and leave. Go back to her room. Empty the jug of Margarita. And pass out sitting on her vibrator. But she didn't. She hesitated a little, and picked her kimmunicator from her pocket "Wade?".  
"What's up? Everything alright?" Wade answered.  
"Yeah, it was nothing... can you turn down the observation? Like, right now?"  
"Sure"  
"Please and thank you" Kim said before turning the kimmunicator off and putting it back in her pocket.  
Kim sighed _Alright, I must be mad. Or it was the Margarita. At least it's quite dark._. And then kicked her shoes out, and without unzipping, pulled her baggy cargopants down.  
Shego relaxed and moved over to the other side of the bath to make room for Kim. Subconsciously, she turned around as if to give Kim a bit privacy during undressing. She felt the water moving as Kim stepped into the bath slowly, and sat down next to her.  
"Happy now?" Kim asked.  
"Much better.." Shego said as she leaned back and closed her eyes.


	3. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim and Shego entrust each other with tales of their love lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to write a new chapter. I was a bit busy with this anime convention I'm in the staff off. That has gone well, so I can now focus on writing again.

Shego opened her eyes and glanced at Kim. She noticed that Kim filled out quite nicely in the chest-department. She also noticed that she filled out stomach-wise as well. _And the carpets match the drapes._ she thought.  
Kim noticed Shego glancing and folded her arms over her chest "What?" she asked with a face slightly flushed from the heat of the bath.  
"We should work out sometime. Working out on your own is boring." Shego sighed.  
Kim nodded "Yeah.." but then realised what Shego implied "..are you implying something?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes, staring at Shego.  
Shego held her hands up "Oh no, I just noticed that college life has treated you well." she said, trying to look innocent.  
"Yeah, it did.." Kim said as she sat up, but immediately, her smile disapeared as she remembered the real reason she fled to Middleton.  
"..Something?" Shego wondered as she lowered her hands. Shego knew something was up, she wanted to pry deeper. You know, wanted to know why her arch-nemesis wasn't in top-notch shape to take her on, or something. Really, nothing more.  
The two of them sat in silence, Shego knew that if she ever wanted Kim to open up to her, she would have to start opening up to Kim first. She knew it eventually came to that. She exhaled, and ignited her hand, heating the water again. "I dated a girl in college" she started. Kim sat up, propping on her elbow.  
"...the day she walked in on my room, apparently we were neighbours in the dorm, I felt like the sun finally started to shine for me." she stared into the distance.  
"She had long, beautiful hair, in a long braid. She was smart too. One of the best in college."  
Shego waited for a while before continueing, possibly finding courage to tell something she's never told anyone before.  
"I fell in love immediately. It was really cheesy, I tried to get her attention by cooking something and then going over to her's and say that I had leftovers. Before the week was over, we started having dinner together every night."  
Kim felled a warm feeling flowing from her stomach over her whole body as she realised she was privy to something that was very, very personal for her (former?) arch-nemesis.  
"One night, when we were sitting on my bed, listening to the radio after we finished dinner, she confessed to me that she was in love with me. It was the happiest night in my whole life."  
Shego smiled when she remembered that night.  
"She admitted that she fell in love ever since the first time I brought over that 'left-over' casserole." she said while she did the air-quotes.  
Shego sighed "It went great for a year, and she even moved in my room, until she left college to go do an internship at a hospital.. We wrote to each other every week, but after half a year, she suddenly wrote that she met a man and I could read between the lines that she had feelings for him. I was so shocked that I didn't write a letter that week. I also stopped reading hers, throwing them in the trash when they arrived."  
Kim sat there, breathless, hearing such an intimate story.  
"The letters stopped coming, and just before I graduated, a last letter came. She apologised and said that she was going to get married to that man. I was so angry, felt so betrayed, that I instantly burned the letter with my plasma. I've never been able to fall in love with someone after that."  
Kim gasped, speechless, covering her mouth with her hands.  
"After a couple of years, I also fell regret that I didn't read the other letters. I wanted to see how she lived her life. I actually had peace with the fact that she got married." Shego looked down, into the water, to her feet "But then I realised that I burned her last letter, so I never knew her address to visit her, or write a letter to her."  
Shego leaned back presumably staring into the sky, just from onder the overhang, but Kim realised it was to prevent from tears falling down.  
Kim opened her mouth to say something, but there was absolutely nothing she could say. She heard a story from a side of Shego she'd never knew existed. No longer the snarky woman who seemed to be pissed off most of the time. No longer the arch-nemesis fighting for the upper hand, every chance she got. Instead, she saw a vulnerable woman who just shared her life's secret. Possibly the reason why she seemed so pissed all the time, maybe even the reason why she switched sides. Not out of spite, of course, but maybe because she didn't really care anymore. Kim felt her heart clench. Such an openness from Shego, she felt as if the pain inflicted on Shego was done to her. She suddenly felt the desire to hug, or embrace the pale green woman. But that would be awkward, as Shego was leaning back, this would mean embracing Shego's chest. Her naked chest. And Kim was naked as well. That would not just be awkward, but look awkward as well.  
Kim relaxed and leaned back. No naked hugging tonight.  
 _Was that the reason she switched? But how many years ago was that, then?_  
Kim suddenly spoke up "How many years ago did that happen? Wait.. how old are you?"  
Shego sat up, with her arms on the edge of the bath, and she narrowed her eyes, staring at Kim.  
"I-I mean, I just learned your real name today. And now I hear this story, and I realised I don't even know you that well... So I was wondering.." Kim stammered.  
Shego smirked "I'm never going to tell you." she scoffed.  
 _And she's back into Shego-mode_ Kim thought.  
"Enough about me" Shego said "what's your story?"  
Kim knew this point would arrive one way, or the other. No way to get out of it. But after hearing Shego's story, she felt that she could share this with her. Share this with the first person she'd ever shared this story. No. Shego _deserved_ to hear this story.  
"I-I fell in love with my roommate.." Kim started. Shego sat up to focus on the story that was about to come.  
"She was georgeous. Long platinum blond hair she wore in a braid. She was smart too."  
"And what was her name?" Shego whispered.  
"Elsa.. Princess Elsa. She was an European princess."  
Shego grinned "A princess? Go you!"  
"Yeah.. I fell in love at first sight. Immediately I realised why me, dating guys, never really worked out. I've never felt anything like that before."  
Kim stared at her feet.  
"She fell for me as well, we had a great time together. Whenever I was out studying in the library or working out in the gym, she would cook for me and wait for me until I got back.. All in all, it looked like one big honeymoon." and then Kim's face grimaced "..but then something strange happened."  
Shego raised an eyebrow, waiting for Kim to continue.  
"She made me wear my hair in pigtails, at first, I thought it looked cuter."  
Kim sighed.  
"But one day, her sister suddenly visited from Europe. She had red hair too, and pigtails as well."  
Shego started to sense where this was going.  
"But she was a really nice, cheerful girl, so I thought maybe pigtails are a thing in their home country."  
Kim paused, searching for courage to tell what's next.  
"But the next day, when I returned from the library, they didn't cook for me, so I started looking around if they left or maybe left a note that they were dining out or something.. But then I heard giggling from the shower."  
Shego gulped.  
"I sneaked over and peered in. They were under the shower, together."  
Shego cleared her throat "Yeah, in Europe, siblings take showers together."  
"That's what I thought too" Kim continued "...but then I saw them kissing."  
"In Europe, family members kiss each other, yes" Shego tried.  
"...with tongue."  
Shego opened her mouth, then closed it. Not knowing what to say.  
"I-I felt as if I was cheated on." Kim said, as tears started flowing down her cheeks.  
Shego scooted over and put an arm on Kim's shoulder, pulling her close.  
"I'm certain there is a very reasonable European explanation for this.." Shego said as she rubbed Kim's shoulder.  
Kim leaned into Shego sitting on her lap, quietly sniffing. "There, there" Shego comforted her. _If we ever meet. I'm gonna punch you in the face, Elsa-bitch!_ Shego vowed quietly.  
Finally, Kim had told someone what happened. She felt comfortable enough to tell Shego. As a matter of fact, she felt very comfortable with Shego, who held her close, craddling her in her toned arms.

The two of them sat there for a while, quietly enjoying the water and enjoy leaning in each other's arms.  
 _I could get used to this._ they both thought.  
After a while, the water started to get colder. Shego stretched out an arm and ignited her plasma. The water started to warm up again, and Kim stared at how the plasma burned underwater, giving a green-ish glow to their bodies. Suddenly, she noticed that Shego wasn't cutting her plasma, and the water started getting warmer and warmer.  
"Shego.. It's getting hot" Kim said as she pulled herself closer to Shego with her arms around Shego's neck.  
"Yeah, that's the good part of this bath.. Just try to stay in as long as possible, Princess" Shego said as she cut her plasma. The water was hot, and Kim felt herself getting hotter, stewing even. After a couple of minutes, Kim couldn't take it anymore as she started to feel faint. She let go of Shego and climbed out of the bath before slumping down on the small bench next to the bath.  
Shego followed her out of the bath "Stay here, I'll be right back" Shego said before opening the back door and walking in. Kim heard some rummaging inside but she felt too exhausted to see what Shego was up to, so she closed her eyes and waited until Shego was back.  
"Here, drink this" Kim opened her eyes and Shego was standing next to her with a can of beer in each hand. Kim sat up and accepted the beer.  
"I kinna don't like beer" Kim mumbled.  
"Me neither" Shego said "but this Japanese beer is different. And it's what you need when you get out of the bath". She opened the can and took a big swig. "Ahh.. Hits the spot"  
Kim opened the can and took a swig as well "Holy-- yeah, I see what you mean" she said as she felt how the cold liquid seemed to cool down her whole body. It really lifted her up, and she looked around. She finally noticed the steam coming from her body, disappearing into the cold night. She looked over at Shego who was standing, leaning against a post of the overhang, quietly enjoying her beer, and her body was steaming as well. Together with the faint green glow the moonlight gave, Kim felt her heart clench because Shego standing there was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

Kim shivered, as the heat from before had all left her body, and she realised she was sitting in the cold night, buck naked. Also, her beer was empty. Shego noticed as well, and walked over. "Come on Pumpkin, let's get inside, I'll get you a towel" as she offered Kim a hand. Kim accepted the offer and let herself be led in, by Shego's hand. She felt a tinge and a bit dizzy. Perhaps from suddenly standing as she was sitting for so long. Or perhaps because this was the first time Shego and her ever held hands. She didn't even notice they were inside, until Shego spoke up. "Welcome to my home" she said as she waved around.  
Kim looked around and she saw an open kitchen which looked old-fashioned with it's red and white tiles and grey granite top. A wooden dining table sat in the middle. On the other side was the living room. A couch sat in front of a fireplace, and a few book kabinets adorned the walls, next to paintings of flowers and women hunting. Not the interior she'd expected from a former villain she knew from rough and industrial-like lairs. "This looks nice.. So not you" she said surprised.  
"Oh, that's just a front, just in case you would ever look in from outside." Shego stated. "..although I like it too" she said with a wink.  
"Let's go upstairs, and get the towels." Shego said as she walked to the staircase. Kim followed her, and as they walked up, she looked upwards to immediately blush furiously at the sight of Shego's bare hindside walking up the stairs. _Good heavens. I'm not sure if I wouldn't mind anything happening 'upstairs'._ she thought as she gulped.  
"Here" Shego said as she handed the redhead a towel. Kim looked a bit dazed, but blinked and accepted the towel. Immediately, her mouth fell open.  
"You've got your own gym?!" she yelled in surprise.  
Shego looked around, the second floor was mostly a gym with various pieces of equipment lined up, which explained why the rack of towels was next to the bathroom, instead of in. "Yeah, of course. I'd like to stay in shape, and I generally stand out at regular gyms"  
Shego looked to the side, fidgetting a bit with her towel. "You can use it too, if you like." she scraped her throat "I mean.. a gym right in front of your house, what's not to like? Besides, you could use it." she said as she slapped Kim's butt with her towel.  
Kim blushed a bit but narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean exactly?"  
"Well.. we haven't fought in a while. We could spar, you know. In my backyard." Shego stammered.  
Kim's eyes lit up "God, I'd love that!"  
Shego smirked "It's a deal then." she closed the distance and pulled Kim in for a hug. But then realised they were both still naked and she quickly released Kim. "Oops"  
 _There we go, I got my naked hug tonight._ Kim thought.


	4. Old Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim starts to get comfortable.. until..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, busy busy. Also, the chapter I was writing was getting too long for a single chapter, so I split it in two parts. Here's the first.

Shego pushed the doorbell of Kim's house. It was nearing noon, and Kim didn't show up at the coffeeshop. _Maybe she was embarrassed of last night or something. Or she'd gotten a cold from the bathing session. Or something._ Shego thought as she waited for the door to be opened.  
The door opened, and a cheerful James Possible appeared. "Good morning! Shego, was it?"  
Shego was startled quite a bit, as she expected a Kim Possible opening the door. "Y-yes, is Kim at home?"  
"I believe she is." James answerred before hollering up the stairs "Kimmie-cub! Shego is here!"  
_I think I'll remember that nickname._ Shego thought as she smirked inwards.  
"Do you still work for Drew?" James asked.  
"Oh no, not anymore. I quit when he was starting to work for the university. I've got my own company nowadays.."  
"Ah yes, I wondered what he was up to after the pardon." James pondered.  
"Well, I still see him occasionally, but last time we spoke he was busy with some new pet project.. Something about a movie he saw during his college days."  
James arched an eyebrow and and stared in thought. "A movie, eh?"  
Shego looked questioningly to James.  
"I think I'll give him a call.." James pondered "to catch up.."  
And then Kim came running down the stairs, looking like she just had thrown on some clothes and waved a brush through her hair, a couple of times.  
"Shego! What are you doing here?" Kim asked, while James stepped out of the way and walked away pondering.  
"Well, I think we had an appointment this morning. Coffeeshop. Remember?"  
Kim's eyes widened when she remembered they were indeed supposed to meet up. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Kim started "I... I kinda overslept."  
Shego arched an eyebrow "You? Overslept? The goodie-two-shoes slept in?"  
"Y-yeah" Kim said as a light blush appeared on her cheeks "I kinna haven't slept this well in months." she looked around, a bit flustered before speaking softly "I guess it was that bath yesterday. Or thanks to you, actually."  
Shego pulled a wide smirk "Yeah, I know I'm amazing!"  
Kim sighed. _Really, now?_  
"But yeah, I guess you need some relaxation every now and then.." Shego said as she suddenly looked a bit flustered. Kim tilted her head, as she didn't expect to ever see Shego like that. "S-so erhm.." Shego fished around in her pocket "..next time, use the front door" she said as she held a key up.  
Kim's eyes widened as she realised she was just offered a key to Shego's house. "Woah" Kim stammered "spanking!" as she accepted the key.  
"Y-yeah.." Shego said as she pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and scraped her throat "I-I gotta go now, work to do.. See you.. later!" Shego waved before turning around and walking to her car.  
Kim clutched the key, close to her chest as she watched Shego drive off.

_.~*=+=*=+=*=+=*~._

It was around the evening that Shego arrived back at her house. She had to break in at a production facility and steal some blueprints to check their security. Usually, she was doing those things at night, but she suspected that it'd be much easier to just walk in during the day and follow a couple of employees through the door while looking like she was working there and in a hurry because she was late. It worked marvellously. She could just waltz through the building towards the offices. Her client was surprised she showed up with the blueprints under her arm. They invested heavily in security at night, not suspecting that the security would be lax during the day. _At least they paid in full. I just have to write a plan for improvements and then I'll take a month-long vacation._ she thought as she approached the house.  
Suddenly, she halted. She noticed that a light was burning inside. _Did I turn forgot to turn it off in the morning?_ until she remembered that she gave a key to Kim, just this morning. _That was fast, I didn't expect her to make use of that key so soon._ she thought as she opened the front door.  
"I'm home!" she yelled as she shouldered through the door lugging her duffel bag along with her.  
"Welcome home!" Kim yelled from the kitchen.  
Shego dropped the duffel bag in the hallway and walked to the kitchen, seeing Kim sitting behind the table with her notebook and some papers and books. Shego felt quite stressed when she stepped into the car, but coming home and seeing Kim in her house washed the stress away and relaxed her instantly as if she stepped in her hot bath. "Let me guess, you came here for a bath?" as she sat down at the kitchen table.  
Kim shook her head "Not just that. I also came here to work on my assignment. Your house seemed a much more quiet place to work."  
"Yeah, knowing your twin brothers, my house is a temple of tranquility." Shego sighed.  
Kim nodded. She didn't mention that the tweebs had already left the house for college, a couple of months ago. She didn't want Shego to know that she just came here to see her.  
Shego stood up and walked to the fridge. "Have you eaten yet?"  
Kim shook her head. "No, my parents are working late. I was thinking of going to Bueno Nachos later."  
Shego shuddered at the thought of fastfood. "Can you cook?"  
Kim bit her lip and glanced to the side. Shego immediately understood.  
"Never mind, I'll cook. You like spaghetti?"  
"God yes, please" Kim said as she furiously nodded.  
Shego laughed and started pulling cabinets open. "If you can hold out for half an hour, I'll be making the most delicious spaghetti you've ever eaten."

Shego lowered her hand in her bath to heat the water as Kim stood behind her, clearly shivering in the cold, with her arms folded over her chest as to keep warm until the water was hot enough to step in. Dinner was exquisite, she never expected Shego to be such a good cook and pair the pasta with a great wine. Heck, this was the first time she ever had wine during dinner. They talked about what they did during the day, Kim was working on her assignment, Shego talked about stealing the blueprints. Kim giggled when she heard that Shego just walked through the front door. The talk and the dinner felt natural, as if they were having dinner together every night, or even living together for years.  
When the water was hot enough, Shego stepped in exhaling in delight as she rested her back against the edge. Kim quickly followed and sat down next to Shego. Shego raised her arm and Kim snuggled up against Shego and Shego then rested her arm on Kim's shoulder, pulling her closer. They immediately relaxed and sighed in delight. Shego realised that it felt like they were doing this for years, but this was only the second time they were in the bath together. But she didn't want to mention it. Strangely, having Kim near relaxed her more than an hour alone in the bath. Kim realised it as well, but she didn't mention it either. It was only after she snuggled against Shego that she thought it'd might be a tad strange to do that after years of being each others' arch-nemesis and being at each others' throats, quite literally. But it just felt right, not to mention that her heart was bumping harder suddenly, she only hoped Shego didn't notice it. The feelings she had tucked away soared.  
After a couple of minutes Kim dared to go a step further, and rested her hand casually on Shego's leg. Shego didn't move, so after a couple of minutes, Kim pulled her hand further, into Shego's thigh. Almost immediately, she felt Shego's hand pick up her hand and put it back to the place on Shego's leg earlier. _Aw, crap_ Kim thought as she turned her head to look at Shego. Shego stared at her, and Kim froze.  
"What are you doing?" Shego whispered.  
"Oh.. erhm.. just kinna automatically.." Kim stammered.  
Shego raised an eyebrow "Please elaborate." as she pulled Kim closer who was trying to move away from Shego.  
"Well, erhmm.. You know, in fanfictions it's always that when two women, who are both gay, are in a hot tub together.. things happen."  
Shego sighed "Fanfictions?"  
"Yeah, you know, stories written by fans of shows or movies--"  
"I know what fanfictions are... it just seems that I'm always completely surrounded by geeks!" Shego groaned.  
"Oh.. okay"  
The two of them sat in silence for a while, until Shego sighed. "Fine.. but that's it, not an inch further" she said as she moved Kim's hand back in her tigh. Kim smiled and relaxed this didn't end in a fight. Shego on the other hand, fought real hard to not have a blush appear on her face. She would never admit it, but it felt good. She hadn't even been this close to another woman in years. _A cute girl even. Damnit. What am I saying._

After the bath, they drank a beer under the starry sky, before Kim got dressed and went back home (but leaving her notebook and papers on the table).

_.~*=+=*=+=*=+=*~._

The next day, Kim sat down at breakfast as Ann was baking some pancakes and Kim was nursing a coffee. _Just to wake me up._ Shego was supposed to pick her up in an hour to go to the coffeeshop together.  
With a loud tud, James put his suitcase down. Kim looked up from her coffee. "Are you going on a holiday?"  
"Oh no" James said as he sat down and grabbed his cup of coffee "I'm going to a conference in Colorado."  
Ann put down a plate of pancakes. "Your dad has a sudden conference coming up. Professor Ramesh, you remember him, dad's buddy from college, is going too. He's coming to pick dad up to go to the airport."  
"Spanking.." Kim said while loading a couple of pancakes on her plate.  
"I'll just be there for a handful of days, I'll be back next week. So, don't worry." James said.  
And then, the doorbell rang.  
"That's for me" James said before taking a swig from his cup and then walking to the front door.  
James opened the door "Hey, good morn--ing." he said, as he saw Shego standing, wearing black leggings and an olive green sweater, a green waxed jacket and her hair in a french braid.  
Shego raised an eyebrow "Erh. Good morning to you to Mr. Possible."  
"I'm sorry, I was expecting someone else." James said with a smile, he then turned around and hollered "Kimmie-cub, it's for you!"  
Kim immediately stood up, kissed her mom goodbye and then grabbing her coat and kissing her father goodbye. "Have a nice trip!" she yelled as she followed Shego to her car.  
James waved, but stared at Shego with a slightly concerned face. Or wondering. Shego noticed that, but didn't thought any of it. _Heh, I would be staring too if my daughter suddenly was flirting with the woman who just earlier tried to tear his daughter's head off on a weekly basis._

_.~*=+=*=+=*=+=*~._

The days progressed and a certain habit seemed to settle in. Kim and Shego going to get some coffee in the morning, then returning to Shego's home and they both would work on whatever they are working on. In the afternoon they'd do some workout, and then Shego would cook some food and after that, they hit the bath, drink a beer, and then Kim goes home. Home, just in time to meet her mother who would return from her shift, before going to bed. _I could sleep over. But then I'd be sleeping in her bed. With her. Small steps, 'Princess'.._ Kim thought. It surprised her how comfortable Shego looked with this rithm.  
_Ah well, tomorrow we're going to spar in the backyard. For oldtime's sake._ Kim thought as she stepped into her house. She really looked forward to fighting, well, sparring with Shego again. She smiled as she pushed the door to the kitchen open.  
"Kim.." Ann was sitting at the kitchentable holding a cup of tea. She looked serious. Kim's smile immediately disappeared. "Dad hasn't returned from his trip yet."  
Kim staggered as she felt herself running cold. "What? How?" she stammered.  
"He should've come home this morning. But he hadn't returned from his trip." Ann said, while looking Kim in the eyes. "Professor Ramesh's wife called me just now, her husband hadn't returned either."  
Kim's mind was sluggishly taking up all the information. But suddenly, her mind cleared and shot into mission mode, something she hadn't experienced since going to college. "Wait here, mom!" Kim said while she turned around and ran towards her room.

Sure, she could've just grabbed her phone, but out of habit, she wanted her Kimmunicator. She found it on the corner of her night stand and pushed a couple of buttons. "Wade?"  
Wade's face appeared on the small screen. "What's up Kim?"  
"My dad went to Colorado last week, he hadn't returned yet. Can you find him?"  
Wade started tapping on his keyboards furiously, until he looked up. "It seems to be snowing heavily in Colorado. Flights haven't been delayed yet, but it won't take long seeing how the snowfall will develop."  
He turned to another keyboard and tapped a few keys until his eyebrows suddenly went up. "Kim, you want to see this." The display changed from Wade's face to footage from a security camera at the airport. She saw her father and Professor Ramesh walking outside, with their luggage. A car stopped, and someone familiar stepped out before shaking both mens' hands and then opening the trunk to lug their suitcases in.  
Kim's eyes narrowed. "Dr. Drakken..."

Shego sat in her chair, she was about to close her eyes and doze off, when she heard the clacking of the lock of her front door. The door burst open and Shego jumped up in a fighting stance. She relaxed when she saw Kim storming into the living room.  
"Shego!" Kim yelled with apparent fear in her eyes, Shego immediately felt concern for the redhead.  
"What is it, Kim?"  
Kim was silenced immediately, and she stood still. Shego had called her Kim for the first time. No petnames. Just Kim. Kim quickly regained her composture by shaking her head. "My father disappeared! He's with Dr. Drakken! Do you know where he is?" Kim said as she gripped Shego's upper arms.  
Shego subconsciously put her hands on Kim's hips. "Calm down. Dr. D? Isn't he at his usual lair?"  
Kim shook her head "No, Wade saw him in Colorado.."  
Shego thought for a second. "Colorado? I think he rented a large surplus hangar somewhere near the mountains..."  
"Where is it? I'll go immediately!"  
Shego raised her eyebrow "'I'? You mean 'we'. We're going immediately."  
Kim's eyes widened, her heart bumped in her chest. "O.. Of course! I'll get my stuff."  
There was a sparkle in Shego's eyes "I'll pack some stuff too. Meet at my car in five?"  
"Spanking!" Kim smiled, before blushing "..although I can't leave when you're holding me like this."  
Shego quickly let go of Kim's hips "Oops.. sorry.. I was.. I'll go pack my stuff." before quickly slipping towards the staircase.


	5. Cabin in the snowstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission... or romantic getaway?

Shego exited the airport with Kim in pursuit. The flight had been uneventful, and so was the drive to the airport in Shego's car. Except for Kim going on how she could cash in a favor for the flight, but Shego insisted she would just swipe her creditcard for it. But now would be the time for Kim to shine. She fished the Kimmunicator from her pocket "Wade?". Wade's face appeared on the screen.  
"Hi Kim, I take it the flight went ok?"  
"Yeah, we were kinna lucky, the snow is starting to fall so they'll cancel all the flights soon." Shego hovered over Kim's shoulder.  
"Well, your ride should be here any moment."  
"Are you Kim?!" a young woman walking up behind the couple, asked.  
The two turned around and saw a young woman wearing a fur trappers hat with strands of curly red hair poking from underneath, standing in front of them.  
Kim nodded "Yes, I'm Kim.. And you are?"  
"Hi, I'm Merida" Merida said, as she shook Kim's hand "..I'm your ride."  
Kim looked puzzled and Shego noticed it too.  
"Erhmm.. have I helped you before?"  
Merida shook her head "No, but Wade helped me before. So I owe him, and I'm a big fan of you. So, shall we go to my truck?"  
Kim nodded and pulled Shego along on her arm. Merida noticed that. "Bringing your girlfriend on a mission, eh? How romantic." Merida winked.  
Kim blushed and her head became as red as her hair. She wanted to shake her head and decline everything, but Shego spoke up first. "Yes Princess, so romantic of you to not take me to a tropical beach to lounge and drink cocktails, but instead take me to freezing Colorado to capture a villain." Shego said with a sarcastic tone.  
Merida giggled while Kim was utterly speechless. "Princess, eh? I dated a princess myself." Merida admitted.  
Shego looked at Merida while they stepped into her truck and laughed "Let me guess, a European princess with platinum hair in a braid?"  
Merida laughed as she started the engine of her truck. "Yeah! Princess Elsa! You know her too?"  
Kim suddenly froze and stared out of the windshield. Shego noticed and put her arm over Kim's shoulder pulling her closer.  
Merida glanced at Kim. "Huh... So you dated her too? Small world, eh?"  
Kim still leaned against Shego, and Shego placed a soft kiss on her head. Merida smiled softly, but tried to keep her eyes on the road. "So, I guess you met her sister as well?"  
Kim softly nodded.  
"Yeah, I mean I was surprised. But you know, I honestly said I wouldn't mind a threeway. I mean her sister was kinda cute too."  
Shego narrowed her eyes and stared at Merida, Kim also turned her head and glared at Merida. "What?" They both said.  
"Well.. you know.." Merida stammered as a blush appeared on her face "..there's only one bed in my house, and it can get really cold up there.. and you know how it's easier to stay warm if you huddle up under the covers... naked."  
Merida scraped her throat.  
"But never mind that. Her sister didn't really like our relationship as I guess she thought I stole her older sister away from her or something.. I didn't really want to have all that drama, so I broke up with her. I was really sad for a couple of days, went drinking in the bar a bit too much, and then I met a beautiful woman at the bar. Or rather, she owns the bar." Merida smiles broadly.  
Kim and Shego smile softly. "And I see you've gotten over her too" Merida said as she winked towards Shego.  
Kim blushed and wanted to decline, but Shego pulled her closer and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. Kim was immediately stumped. She felt as if a cloud of butterflies danced in her stomach. Her imagination ran wild as she vaguely heard Merida and Shego laughing and chatting. She imagined herself living with Shego. She imagined dinner with her parents and introducing Shego. She even started imagining her in bed and Shego slowly crawling on top of her, with that seductive smirk of hers. But then the truck halted and she was pulled from her imaginary world.  
"Welcome to my house" Merida said as she stepped out of the truck and gestured towards a small wooden cabin in the snow.  
Shego and Kim both stared at the cabin, picturing how romantic a getaway would be, wood in the fireplace and all that.  
"Follow me" Merida said as she walked past the cabin "We don't have much time, there's a blizzard coming this way, and you guys want to be on your way before then"  
Merida halted behind her cabin. "Well, that's your ride, I've fueled her up and I also put some water and food inside."  
Kim and Shego looked up before questioningly looking at Merida. She was gesturing towards something that looked a whole lot like a small cabin with a deer stand mounted on top of it. Upon looking a little better, said cabin was mounted on top of something resembling a vehicle which was buried in the snow for the most half. "Uhmm.. What is it?" Shego asked.  
"It's a Russian all-terrain vehicle. It runs on tracks and it is built on a chassis of a tank. They use it to transport goods to remote towns in Siberia. But it works great as a camping vehicle as well." Merida smiled as she looked at her creation before turning around "Can any of you drive a tank? It's quite similar."  
Kim shook her head.  
"I do.." Shego said as she walked towards the 'cabin' and opened the door and swung her duffel bag inside.  
Merida handed Shego the keys for the ignition "This vehicle is the only one that could make it to where you guys need to go. Especially in this snow. If the snow wasn't here, I would give you my truck.. Oh, and before I forget, there is only one bed in there, but I'm sure you won't mind" she said with a wink. Kim looked to her feet hoping nobody would notice her blush.  
"Yeah, it's fine" Shego said as she opened the hatch for the driver's seat "Come on Princess, let's go!"

The engine roared as Merida's vehicle plowed through the thick snow. Shego was sitting in the driver seat, peering out of the front window where the falling snow was continuously swept away by the windscreen wipers. With both hands gripping the levers to steer the vehicle, she hunged forward looking outside "The snowfall is getting heavier"  
Kim looked up and nodded, she fished her kimmunicator from her pocket and looked at the screen "Another 15 miles or so, just past the hill over the plains." But her head wasn't with the mission at all, if she wanted to do one thing, it's sitting next to Shego leaning against the raven woman. But she was sitting in the passenger seat, and between her seat and Shego's was a metal cover and a small ladder to the cabin. Kim sighed.  
Shego pondered for a second before turning to Kim "Are you saying we spent the last hour to clear 5 miles?"  
Kim nodded. She tried to peer outside, but that was increasingly difficult with the snow piling up on the windows. The vehicle roared past the hill onto the snow covered plains and it seemed the snowfall picked up a few notches, the wind whipped around the vehicle as well.  
"Damnit" Shego cursed "I can't see anymore" the tiny windscreen wipers couldn't keep up with the snow falling, and the headlights were covered in snow as well. Slowly, it darkness started falling, but Shego saw nothing but whiteness whipping up everywhere. Kim looked at her kimmunicator again "I think we're in the middle of the blizzard Merida warned us about".  
"Crap" Shego said as she pulled the levers towards her, halting the vehicle. "I don't think it's wise to continue, I can't see anything. We better sit this one out, Cupcake" Shego sighed.  
Kim nodded "Yeah.. Let's hope it blows over in a couple of hours."  
Shego shut down the engine, and the roaring of the engine was suddenly replaced with the roaring of the wind. Compared to the engine, the noise of the wind was rather quiet, so both women basked in the sudden silence. Shego was the first to perk up. "Let's go the cabin and get ourselves something to drink" she said before climbing the small ladder towards the cabin. Kim nodded and followed her. Inside the cabin, Shego immeditately started rummaging through the small cabinets while Kim looked around, finally able to take a good look at the cabin. There was a small iron stove in the corner, a bed on one side, covered in furs and a quilt. On the other side, there was a small foldable tabe that was attached to the wall, and above it were a row of cabinets. Small windows on each side, and in the door on the backside, revealed that it was indeed snowing and darkness was falling.  
Shego meanwhile found some bottles of water and poured some in a kettle on the stove. She picked a couple of logs next to the stove and put them inside, igniting them with her plasma. "Well.." Shego said as she put her coat on a pin next to the door and kicked her boots off before sitting on the bed "..at least we won't freeze or starve or dehydrate."  
Shego patted on the empty spot next to her, gesturing Kim to sit down next to her. Kim hung her coat up next to Shego's pulled her boots off and sat down next to Shego, immediately leaning against Shego's shoulder. Shego pulled the quilt over the two of them and they relaxed as they stared into the flames through the small window in the door of the stove.  
"Don't worry, Dr. D can't do anything in this weather either." Shego said as she was stroking Kim's hair.  
The water in the kettle was starting to boil, and Shego let Kim go to see to that. "You want tea, Cupcake?"  
Kim nodded "Oh yes please"  
 _She sounds much better now, chippier even._ Shego thought "With honey? I found a jar tucked in the back of a cabinet."  
"Yes honey!" Kim smiled.  
"Waitwhatnow?" Shego rolled her eyes before scooping two scoops of honey in a mug.  
"You know.." Kim said as she accepted the mug Shego gave her "..in fanfictions, a snowy cabin in the mountains, is a very favorite topic for writers to write all sorts of romantic innuendo's"  
Shego sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose "Again, what's with the fanfictions?"  
Kim giggled. Shego smiled at her _And that's the Kim I wanted to see. Wait._  
Kim picked up on Shego's smile and smiled softly back. Shego walked over to the bed and set down next to Kim. She looked deep into Kim's eyes. "Princess?"  
Kim stared into Shego's eyes, her breath hitched. "Y-Yes?"  
Shego whispered "Make no mistake, Cupcake. Absolutely nothing romantic or innuendo-ish will happen tonight.". She pulled her trademark smirk.  
Kim was shocked, but quickly recovered herself "But what about sleeping arrangements?".  
Shego looked around, no chair or couch to see "I'll be the big spoon" she answered flatly.  
"Yeah well, not just that.." Kim said teasingly "..but it's really cold, and you know what Merida said about keeping warm on cold nights such as these."  
Shego pinched the bridge of her nose again and sighed. "Fine.. but no weird things, okay?" Kim nodded eagerly. _It's not as if my comet powers can't keep me warm_ Shego thought _but I have to keep her warm as well, and she does have a point that skin to skin is the easiest way to keep warm.._  
After drinking their tea, the two of them undressed and quickly gotten under the quilt and the furs. Shego acting like the big spoon, but finding it hard to figure out where to put her hands. After a while, she settled on having one arm under Kim's head and another draped over her stomach.  
Kim relaxed in bliss. Feeling a new side of Shego (in more than one way). _This is what I wanted. Instead of always fighting for the upper hand. Being at each others' throats. Finally being protected and held by Shego_ Kim thought before quickly drifting off into a deep sleep.

_.~*=+=*=+=*=+=*~._

Sunlight was peering through a slit in the curtains and Kim woke up first. She noticed they slightly shifted during the night. Or rather, Shego was now lying on her back and Kim was lying on her side, half lying over Shego. One hand was apparently cupping Shego's breast and Kim blushed instantly as she realised why her hand was holding onto something soft. She didn't remove the hand, as to not wake Shego. _Not that I mind. Besides, Shego's hand is on my butt, so we're even._  
Kim doze off for a little while, rigth until she felt Shego's hand pinching her butt. "You're awake.."  
Shego groaned "Y-Yeah, I am now." but she didn't remove her hand, too afraid Kim would fall off the bed.  
"Did you sleep well?"  
Shego looked at Kim and smiled softly "Actually, yes.." Shego looked like she wanted to say something more. But Kim didn't pick up on that. Somehow, she suddenly felt an urge and before she knew it, she leaned forward and kissed the raven haired woman on the mouth. It was merely a soft kiss but Kim closed her eyes and melted instantly. Realising what she had done, she pulled back and stammered "G-Good morning then".  
Shego laid back, still motionless staring to the roof until she suddenly shot up and jumped out of the bed. She quickly gathered her clothes and started getting dressed. Kim looked worried, perhaps the kiss was too much. But Shego quickly dispelled that thought.  
"I'm sorry Kimmie.. I.. I usually don't sleep. Usually, I just sit in a chair for a couple of hours, dozing off. I haven't slept like this in... years." She smiled at Kim "thank you, Princess."  
Kim blushed and slowly started to gather her clothes as well, while Shego fished around in the cabinets and put a new log in the stove, immediately igniting it. "There's some bacon, and a couple of eggs. Merida also put some fresh bread inside. I'd like a sandwich with all of that. And tea too. Could you make that, while I'm outside, clearing the snow from the vehicle?"  
Kim immediately remembered that she wasn't on a romantic getaway in a snowy cabin. They were here for a mission. She quickly got on her feet and put a pan on the stove, while Shego climbed through a hatch to clear the snow around the vehicle with her plasma. _I still don't know whether the kiss was a good thing, or a bad thing._ she thought as she dumped a bunch of bacon in the pan. _I do know that this is the first time in my life I've ever made bacon with eggs._


	6. Surrounded by geeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim and Shego finally make their way to Drakken's new lair, with an awkward moment inbetween, between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update this fic, been quite busy the last couple of months,

The engine roared and the little 'snowy cabin on tracks' ploughed it's way through the thick snow, shining in the clear morning sun. Shego was quietly focussed on driving the vehicle and Kim was staring outside. Or at least, she was trying to stare outside, but glancing towards Shego every now and then.  
_I should talk to her. We haven't talked about the kiss yet. Maybe she's angry._ Kim thought as she sighed.  
_Alright, here goes nothing.._  
"Sorry!" they both said, at the same time.  
Kim blushed. "You first.."  
"Sorry for yelling at you, just now." Shego said.  
"Oh.. yeah"  
"I forgot you totally don't know how to cook. And when I saw so much smoke through the windows, I panicked.." Shego swallowed, thinking back at that moment.  
"I was afraid something happened to you.."  
_And why the hell did I just had to flap that out?_ Shego inwardly cursed.  
Kim sat there in silence, absorbing the sweet feeling of Shego actually being worried about her.  
"So erh.." Shego started "what did you want to apologise for?"  
_Well, about the kiss, this morning._ Kim thought.  
"I-I'm sorry I ruined breakfast.." Kim spoke.  
"It's okay.. Good thing you didn't dunk all the eggs and bacon in the pan, and I found another pan. We just have to apologise to Merida later for ruining that pan."  
Kim sighed.. "Yeah, we should" ..as she looked down.  
_Darnit. The kiss! The kiss! Alright, here's for attempt number two._  
But before Kim could open her mouth, Shego spoke up.  
"I think we're here."

Kim looked out of the window, and past a patch of trees a couple of hangars came into view that were covered in snow. Shego drove until the trees and then stopped the vehicle.  
"Better walk the last part, or the noise of the vehicle announces our arrival."  
Shego took the time to take in the sudden silence before she opened the hatch and climbed out. Kim soon followed and they swiftly moved, yet quiety, from tree to tree until they were nearing the largest hangar. Shego peeked past the last tree between them and the hangar.  
"I don't see that much surveillance, not even tracks in the snow from patrolling henchman."  
Kim looked over her shoulder "you may be right, I see some tracks from vehicles near the main door of the largest hangar, let's check it out."  
But before Kim finished her sentence, Shego ran towards the aforementioned door. Kim groaned and followed suit.

"Godammit Shego" Kim hissed as crouched near the door, looking for an entrance.  
Shego looked over her shoulder. "What? The Bueno Nacho is better guarded than this place."  
Kim wanted to argue, but with a loud creaking sound, the door started to open. Startled, both women jumped into a fighting position.  
The door rolled open a little bit, and a small forklift, carrying some pallets rolled out. Kim immediately recognized the face of the operator. "Professor Chen!"  
Professor Chen looked towards the women "Hey Kim! Long time no see, what are you doing here?"  
Before Kim wanted to explain they were on a mission to save them, Chen backed his forklift up, rolling back inside "Your dad'll be surprised to see you here, come inside, it's too cold outside." before yelling inside "Hey guys, guess who came to pay us a visit?!"  
Kim turned towards Shego with a question mark on her face. Shego just shrugged and stepped past her, stepping inside the hangar. Kim quickly followed.

Finally inside, they blinked their eyes. The entire hangar was brightly illuminated, and in the middle stood what looked like a smaller version of very famous spaceship. Below it were James Possible and Dr. Drakken hunched over a computer from which wires ran all the way to the spaceship. Above it stood Professor Ramesh painting the plywood panels, from which the spaceship was apparently built, in a shade of grey. James was the first to look up from the computer "Kimmie-cub? What are you doing here?"  
Kim ran over to her dad and hugged him tight "We came to save you!"  
James looked puzzled "Save me? Why?"  
"Well.." Shego started "we thought you guys were kidnapped by Dr. D to work on some evil plot"  
"We lost contact days ago, so we came looking for you" added Kim.  
James looked up "Wait.. how many days have we been here?"  
Dr. Drakken looked puzzled "I.. I have no clue either.."  
Professor Ramesh climbed down a ladder "Well, time flies when you're having fun. We've been telling each other that we're nearly finished for a while now.."  
"Ah" Drakken raises a finger "..but now we're really done."  
Shego looks around "and what is it that you've really done, now?"

Dr. Drakken's eyes gleam when, for the first time in his life, Shego seems genuinely interested in what he built. "Well" he starts "back when we were in college, there was this movie about a bunch of kids building a device that creates a shield in the shape of a bubble around them. This way, they built a spacecraft from bits and pieces of junk and flew into outer space!"  
But right as Drakken wanted to continue, James chimed in "I called Drew a couple of weeks ago to catch up, and he told me he was close to a working concept of a bubble shield.."  
Ramesh continues "..we've been dreaming to build a plywood spaceship ever since we saw that movie, and now that dream has come true!"  
Professor Chen chimed in too "..although we did have a fierce debate as to how such a spaceship should look like. Eventually, we settled for the tried and tested design of.."  
Kim looked up in amazement and exclaimed "The USS Enterprise from Star Track!"  
Shego arched her eyebrow "..you seem familiar with it.."  
"Of course Shego!" Kim beamed towards Shego "..it's from that famous sci-fi TV show!"  
Shego blinked a bit, befofe she started rubbing the bridge of her nose "Why, oh why, am I always surrounded by geeks!"


End file.
